I Dare You!
by Angelic Moonlight
Summary: A series of drabbles in which Takeru and Mimi cause mayhem for their friends as they take part in various dares...
1. Empty Chairs

**A.N. - Hi all!**

 **Some of you may have already seen these little drabbles on Tumblr, but I thought I would put them on here as well to go with the rest of my writing. They're rather silly scenarios that keep popping into my head and there will probably be more along the line whilst I try and work out where I'm going with the next chapter of 'An Unexpected Change'. And of course there are hints of Mimato included - wouldn't be my work if there weren't! :)**

 **I Dare You!**

 **1: Empty Chairs**

The Chosen Children were assembled in Koushiro's office, having met up to discuss recent developments and to get an update from the genius on his latest findings. The atmosphere in the office since the new troubles had begun had varied from extremely tense to happy and relaxed over the times they had come together; but today it was on a whole new level of…awkward. At first there had been an overall feeling of surprise, which had turned to confusion and now was just plain uncomfortable for most of them. It was Taichi who eventually gave up and addressed the elephant in the room.  
"Uuuh, Mimi?" He broke the silence that had fallen over them all with a slightly apprehensive tone.  
"Yes, Taichi?" The girl responded completely casually, looking up from her phone, as if nothing was wrong.  
"You know there are plenty of seats in here, right?"  
"I can see that, yes."  
"So…why are you sat on Yamato?"  
Mimi was sat sideways across the blonde's lap, her legs crossed at the ankles as she was tapping away at her phone, acting as if it was a totally normal thing to do. Yamato was simply sat in silence, his chin resting in his hand as he leant on the armrest. When she had first dropped herself down onto his legs it had taken him by such surprise that his mind had gone blank, and by the time he'd composed himself to be able to ask her what she was doing he'd decided it was just Mimi being Mimi and to just let her get on with it.  
"Oh? This?" Mimi turned to look at Yamato as if she'd only just realised he was even there. "Well I was thinking this morning how I've not really had much chance to spend time with Yamato since I got back from America, so I thought I would make today 'Mimi and Yamato Day'!" She smiled her sweetest smile and everyone sighed and shook their heads in bewilderment.  
Everyone, that is, except for Takeru.  
Hikari suddenly detected a very quiet laugh coming from the boy sat next to her, she looked towards him and noticed the mischievous grin on his face.  
"I can't believe she did it," he chuckled as he looked down at his phone.  
On the screen was a text message:  
' _Told you I would do it - you owe me lunch! M x_ '


	2. Another Day, Another Dare

**2: Another Day, Another Dare...**

The soccer match was almost over when the cheerleader appeared.

Taichi was so involved in the game that he might not have even noticed, had one of his team mates not run over to him during a break in play to point the new arrival out.

"Do you know her?" He was asked. "She's chanting your name." The wild-haired boy looked over to the sidelines to regard the cheerleader. She was wearing an outfit that looked quite familiar to him but she had long, blonde hair and he couldn't think of anyone he knew with hair like that. She was jumping around, waving pompoms and, as his friend had said, was shouting "Taichi! Taichi!" over and over.

"No idea – is she cute?"

"Haven't been close enough to see properly, sorry," his team mate ran off again to chase the ball before he could get any more information.

When the final whistle went Taichi got his chance to say hello.

Running a hand through his bushy brown hair, he sauntered over in his coolest manner.

"Hey there," he greeted the cheerleader - who seemed to be trying to leave rather suddenly – smoothly. "So, you're a fan, eh?" The cheerleader seemed to be very shy as she hid her face under her long hair. "Hey, don't be shy, I'm flattered that you came to cheer me on – I'll even dedicate that last goal to yo-"

He froze in horror as the cheerleader removed her – no, _his_! - wig.

" _Takeru_?!"

"Surprise!" The blonde responded sheepishly.

"Hee hee," Mimi chuckled to herself as she snapped another picture on her phone from her vantage point on the other side of the soccer pitch. "Oh Takeru, you are crazy!"

Her amusement was short-lived however, as a very familiar voice caused her to cringe.

"I take it you have something to do with my brother's choice of outfit, Tachikawa?" Mimi turned to flash her very best smile at Yamato.

"Yamato! I didn't expect to see you here, Takeru said you had band practice," she remarked, trying to act casual but failing miserably.

"You want to tell me what's going on?"

"Errm, well, I may have dared Takeru to wear my cheerleader outfit and cheer for Taichi…"

"For what?"

"I have to bake him a cake." Yamato shook his head in disbelief.

"He did _that_ just to get a cake? It better be the best cake he's ever tasted."

"Oh, don't you worry, it will be," Mimi declared, folding her arms over her chest. "It will be made by _yours truly_ , after all!"

* * *

Takeru's reward for completing the dare was presented to him at Koushiro's office the next morning. What he hadn't expected was the decoration on Mimi's cake – a photograph of him in the cheerleader outfit, mid-jump and pompoms over his head, with the words 'You Did It!' iced beautifully below.

"Wow, you really took that dare seriously…" Hikari teased as she regarded the picture and nudged the blonde in the ribs, whilst looking over at her brother, who was trying his best to not think about the previous day.

"Thanks, Mimi, it looks delicious," Takeru complimented as she handed him a slice.

"No, problem, you earned it!" The girl winked at him as she cut up the cake for everyone else to share.

"I'm not sure I'm happy about you getting involved in dares with Mimi," Yamato remarked to his brother.

"It got you cake, didn't it?" Takeru replied.

"I guess, but I still don't think I like Mimi having influence over you."

"You're just still hurting from finding out 'Mimi and Yamato Day' wasn't a real thing," Takeru shot back so quickly that Yamato almost choked on the piece of cake he had just put in his mouth.

"Whatever," he mumbled, his cheeks turning red.


End file.
